Future Shock
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Tandre, Cabbie, Bade. Takes place 13 years in the future. Tori and Andre's relationship is put to the test when they face parent hood. Robbie and Cat are neighbors in love but also in denial. Beck returns after 9 years to win Jade's heart again.
1. Cereal, Neighbors, and Mexico

**Tandre (8:32AM)**

**Tori and Andre live in a Three Bedroom House in L.A. with 7 Year Old Triplets (Andre Jr., Andrea, and Adriana) and a 5 Year Old (Adrian), Tori works as a waitress at a resturaunt with Cat and Andre writes music and produces music for other artists.**

"Adriana, wait a minute. Little Andre, sit down." Tori said doing Andrea's hair.

"Almost done?" Andrea asked.

"Almost done." Tori smiled back.

She loved all of her children equally, but Andrea was her favorite. She was quiet, smart, and obedient. Adrian was always annoying someone, Adriana was always impatient, and Andre Jr. always ran, everywhere, no matter what.

The elder Andre walked out of his bedroom towards the kitchen followed by the younger Andre.

"What cereal do you want Andre?" He asked.

"Rice Krispies just like you daddy!" Andre Jr said.

"How about the rest of you?" Andre asked.

"Fruit Loops." Andrea and Adrian said in unison.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch." Adriana said walking to the table.

"Andrea's Dentist appointment is tommorow, so i'll need you to take the boys and Adriana with you to work." Tori said.

"WHAT?" Andre and his daughter Andrea said in unison.

"Andrea you already knew about this, and Andre where else would they go?" Tori asked.

"I wanna go to Uncle Robbie's house!" Andre Jr shouted.

"Sure, why not." Tori said finishing Andrea's hair.

**Cabbie (12:27 PM)**

**Robbie lives in a 4 bedroom house by himself in L.A., he is a ventriloquost/comedian.**

"New Neighbors." Robbie said to himself looking out of the window he seemed to talk to himself alot ever since he moved out of his house with Andre so Tori could move in.

Robbie heard a knock on the door and answered.

"Hey i'm Tommy Valentine, me and my sister are moving in next door." said the buff man who was shorter than Robbie.

"Hi i'm Robbie Shiparo. Did you say you have a sister with the last name Valenti..."

"ROBBIE!" Cat screamed running up to Robbie and hugging him.

"Cat! It's been so long! You're my new neighbor?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since...since we broke up before graduation." Cat said sadly.

"About that, I..."

"But i'm over it now, we were young, we didn't even know what love was."

"Yeah, I'll um...I'll see you around Cat." Robbie said.

"See ya later, neighbor!" Cat shouted as Robbie walked away.

**Bade (9:30)**

**Jade and Beck had a baby girl in 11th Grade named Mackenzie and Jade moved into Beck's RV. After graduation they bought a house together, 4 years later, Beck took a trip to Mexico and never came back. He left Jade 12,000 Dollars on her bed before he left. A angry distraught Jade assumed Beck had walked out on her.**

13 year old Mackenzie heard a knock on the door and answered.

"Dad?" Mackenzie asked.

"Mackenzie. You're almost all grown up." Beck said as they hugged and Jade came downstairs staring in shock.

"Mackenzie, go up stairs." Jade said.

"But I want to talk to Dad." Mackenzie protested.

"Go upstairs now Mackenzie." Jade said.

"You never listen to what I want you always make all my decisions for me."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have answered the door, I am the adult, you are the child, go upstairs Mackenzie." Jade said.

"Sometimes, I wish you left instead of Dad." Mackenzie said going upstairs.

"You know she doesn't mean that." Beck said walking through the doorway and closing the door.

"So, how's everyone else been doing." Beck asked.

"Really, you had 9 years to think of something to say to me, and that's what you come up with, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

"Mexico."

"You know what, Tori and Andre were dating when you were still here, you left! They dated for two more years! Their oldest children are 7 years old! Mackenzie was starting Elementary School, now she's getting ready to start High School! Why were you gone so long?' Jade asked angrily.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Go ahead tell me."

"After you lost your job, I kind of gambled to get us some money. I got into some trouble with a gang from around here in L.A., some money was counted wrong and they were after me, so I left the money and I drove to Mexico, they followed me like I planned and it took 9 years but they were all arrested for other crimes they had commited."

"Bullshit. Get out Beck." Jade said.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Beck asked.

"To Hell."

"Jade."

"Fine, you can sleep on the couch tonight, but when I come back from Mackenzie's Dentist appointment tommorrow, you better be gone." Jade said walking off.

**_Will Robbie and Cat fall in love, will Andre and Tori make good parents? And will Jade and Beck get back together? Review and Favorite for more updates!_**


	2. Planet Hollywood

**The Next Day**

**Cabbie/Bade (10:00AM)  
>Andre drops Adrian, Andre Jr., and Adriana off at Robbie's house.<strong>

Andre Jr. and Adrian ran into the 3rd bedroom with the video games as usual and Adriana played with the make up dolls that Tori got her for Christmas. All of a sudden, Robbie heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Robbie asked.

"Beck."

Robbie opened the door to see Beck standing in the door way.

"You aren't dead. Andre owes me $20." Robbie responded letting Beck come in and sit down.

"So, what have I missed?" Beck asked.

"Adrian, Andre Jr., come out here." Robbie shouted.

"Andre Jr.? as in Andre Harris Jr.?" Beck asked.

"No, Andre 3000 Jr." Robbie replied while the two boys ignored him and continued playing the video game.

"I see your comedy things working out. You must be Andrea." Beck said changing attention from Robbie to Adriana.

"I'm Adriana, Andrea's at the tooth doctor with Mommy." Adriana said.

"You'll never guess who my new neighbor is." Robbie said.

"Tommy Valentine, Cat's brother, he still has the same car." Beck said.

"But Cat's moved in with him." Robbie said.

"I see, so the wedding is back on?"

"What wedding?"

"Remember Senior Year, you guys were voted most likely to be married."

"That's...that isn't relavent." Robbie said.

**Tandre/Bade (1:00PM)  
>Tori and Andrea wait impatiently in the dentist's office.<strong>

"How long will this take." Tori said aloud.

"I see where Adriana gets her impatience from." Andrea said.

"Quiet you, you're too young to be making comments like that anyway."

"And you're too young to be so assertive as a mother."

"Wh...Huh?" Tori asked confused.

"You're only 29 years old but you parent me and the others as if you were 40 or something. You're not that experienced as a parent. Your heart's in the right place, but your inexperience shows." Andrea explained.

"You do realize you're seven, right?" Tori asked.

"And Dad has two younger siblings, you're a youngest child. You rely on Dad alot parenting-wise."

"Andrea, just hush up and play with your make-up doll."

"But it perpetuates a stereotype about Black Women in America." Andrea whined.

"_I can't believe she knows all of this words and has all of these opinions, yet still believes in the tooth fairy and Santa Claus._" Tori thought to herself. Just then, Jade and MacKenzie walked in.

"Tori Vega." Jade said with a small smirk.

"Jade! I haven't seen you in so long. And Mackenzie, last time I saw you, you were learning how to walk." Tori said.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"Andrea's getting 2 fill-in's, how about you."

"Mackenzie's getting braces." Jade said.

"Hey, weren't you good friends with my Dad?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tori asked as Jade glared at Tori.

"What do you know about him? Like, what was his personality?"

"He's a really nice guy, he cares alot about you. He's just a great person." Tori said.

"Because every great person walks out on his family." Jade mumbled.

Andrea heard her and was about to input her opinion before Tori covered her mouth.

"Andrea Harris?" The dental assistant asked.

"See ya around Jade, maybe sometime you'll come around to the resteraunt." Tori said.

"Doubt it, Planet Hollywood was Beck's favorite resteraunt. I don't like how it feels to be there." Jade said.

**Bade/Cabbie (7:00PM)**

Robbie and Beck waited at there table to be served at Planet Hollywood.

"Hi i'm Cat, i'll be your se...Robbie? I didn't think you'd be here. I haven't seen you in so long, I mean not that I didn't see you yesterday, I meant before yesterday, I know you're my neighbor and all but I didn't think you'd be here, and that's a nice shirt you're wearing it really complements your eyes can I start you off with any drinks?" Cat blurted out nervously.

"I'll just take a Lemonade." Robbie said smiling.

"And for you...Beck?" Cat asked.

"Yes, i'll take a diet coke." Beck said casually.

"Okay, i'll be back." Cat said smiling weakly and leaving.

"You see how much of a crush she has on you right?" Beck asked.

"Woah? Is that Jade and Mackenzie?" Robbie asked looking at the two enter the resteraunt.

"See look, Dad's here!" Mackenzie explained.

"I knew this was a bad idea, let's go home." Jade said.

"No, I wanna sit with Dad."

"Fine, we'd like to join Shiparo party of 2." Jade said.

Robbie gave the hostess a thumbs up and she led them to the table.

Meanwhile, Tori walked over to Cat in the kitchen.

"Cat, you don't look so good, maybe I should take the drinks to your table." Tori said worried. Cat was sweating, breathing heavy and as red as a fire truck.

"I...I'm gonna throw up Tor, I think i'm having a panic attack." Cat said, feeling faint.

"You want me to call Tommy to take you home?" Tori asked.

"Please." Cat nodded.

**Will Mackenzie bring Bade back together. Will Robbie and Cat get together. Will Andre and Tori's parenthood go successfully? - I AM NOT TIM**


	3. RobbieILoveYou, What?, Nothing

**Cabbie/Bade (7:15PM)**  
><strong>Cat decides to calm down a for a while, while Tori serves the table.<strong>

"Hey guys, have you decided what you're ordering?" Tori asked giving Beck and Robbie their drinks.

"What happened to Cat?" Robbie asked.

"She isn't feeling so well, she decided to take a break."

"I'll take a Peppy Cola and Mackenzie will have a Rasberry Lemonade." Jade said.

"You guys want a little more time to order?"

"Yes, thank you." Beck said. Tori walked off to another table.

"You see Tori's wedding ring?" Jade asked to no one in particular.

"I didn't notice it." Beck responded.

"You can see it from 10 feet away." Robbie said as Tori returned with Jade and Mackenzie's drinks.

"You guys want any appitizers?" Tori said.

"Yeah, we'll have buffalo wings and potato skins for the table." Robbie said.

"Alright, how about your main meal?"

"I'll take a Chicken Ceaser Salad with Shrimp." Mackenzie said.

"I guess i'll have a Turkey Burger with only bacon and cheese and french fries." Robbie said.

Beck ordered a NY Strip with a Baked Potato and Jade got a Ribeye Steak with Mashed Potatoes.

"Hey Tori, were did Andre buy your wedding ring?" Jade asked intruiged.

"Kay Jewlers, why?" Tori asked.

"I really like it." Jade replied looking at Beck, then back at Tori.

"Thank you." Tori said taking their orders to the kitchen.

"Wow, you being nice to Tori? I've missed alot." Beck said getting a laugh from Robbie.

"I never said I liked her, I just like the ring. She decided to take it as a compliment to her, but I complimented the ring, not her." Jade explained.

"Here are your appitizers." Cat said putting them on the table.

"Would you like a refill Robbie?" Cat asked, noticing his glass empty.

"Yes thank you."

"You're welcome." Cat said smiling.

**Tandre (9:30PM)**

**Adrian, Andrea, and Adriana are all asleep while Tori is arguing with Andre Jr.**

"Come on Andre." Tori pleaded.

"No!"

"AJ, go to bed right now." Tori said.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Andre Jr. exclaimed.

"Andre, he won't listen to me!" Tori shouted to her husband.

"Junior or Adrian?" Andre shouted back from the bedroom.

"Andre Junior!"

Andre got out of bed as Tori walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Andre asked.

"To sleep." Tori responded.

"I was hoping you'd stay up a little bit." Andre said looking at Tori enticingly, cofusing Andre Jr.

"Not tonight, I had a long day at work and I just want to go to sleep."

"Come on Junior go to bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed Dad." Andre Jr. said in protest.

"It's Sunday, there's school tommorow, GO TO BED!" Andre said playfully.

"I don't wanna GO TO BED!" Andre Jr. smiled back.

"Seriously Junior."

"Alright."

"And from now on, listen to your mother." Andre said.

"But she's not fun, she either talks all quiet and repeats things over and over or yells at us." Andre Jr. said.

"She's still your mother and you need to obey her."

"Whatever."

"Junior!"

"Okay dad." Andre Jr. said going to bed.

**Bade (11:30PM)**

**Beck, Jade, and Mackenzie arrive at their house.**

"I still don't believe you, but i'm not just gonna throw you out on the streets." Jade said as Mackenzie hugged Beck.

"Where will I be staying?" Beck asked.

"My room, I guess." Jade said.

"Hey Mom, why did you look at Dad when you were talking about Tori's wedding ring?" Mackenzie asked.

"Mackenzie, shut the hell up and go to your room!" Jade shouted.

Mackenzie glared at Jade then stomped upstairs.

"You know, that was a good question." Beck said.

Jade didn't respond, she just went upstairs to apologize to Mackenzie.

**Cabbie (2:45AM)**

**Robbie was asleep in his bedroom.**

Robbie heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Robbie asked groggily.

"Cat."

Robbie, confused, opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie said, his sleepyness showed by his bed hair and groggy tone.

"I just came over to...you know, say hi." Cat said.

"Hi?"

"Yeah...hi Robbie."

"...Hi Cat." Robbie responded akwardly.

"Goodnight." Cat said.

"Goodnight Cat." Robbie said closing the door.

"RobbieILoveYou!" Cat managed to blurt out before Robbie closed the door. Robbie opened it.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing." Cat said walking back home.


	4. Promises, Date Dates, and The Truth

_**I AM NOT TIM IS BACK!  
><strong>__**To sum up my absense in 4 words: Writer's Block Freaking Sucks!**_

**Tandre (8:45AM)**

"I'm gonna be late for work Andre." Tori said with Andre blocking her way.

"Come on Tori, just real quick. Please?" Andre pleaded.

"Look Andre, after I get off work tonight, i'm all yours. But right now I really have to go to work."

"Alright, love you Tori." Andre said kissing Tori.

"Love you too." Tori said leaving.

Andre sat down with his keyboard and started to play some of his old songs he had written. Just then, Andrea walked in.

"Hey Andrea." Andre said.

"Daddy, Mommy says at work, you're supposed to write new songs." Andrea said.

"I am."

"Then, how come you keep playing the same songs?"

Andre smiled a bit.

"To help stop my writer's block."

"What's writer's block?" Andrea asked hopping onto the couch with him.

"It's when you don't know what to write about." Andre explained.

"Have you ever wrote a song about Mommy?"

Andre smiled again.

"Yes, plenty of them."

"How many?"

"I don't know. Ten or twenty." Andre said.

"Wow, that's alot of songs. Maybe you should write a song about writing songs."

"Why?"

"It might help you write a song."

"Andrea, that's silly." Andre said smiling.

"I know." Andrea said laughing and getting off the couch.

"Good luck." She said going back to her room.

"Thanks, I might need it."

"_Song about Tori, hmmmm..._"

**Cabbie (9:45AM)**

"Hi i'm Cat, i'll be your... Robbie? You're here again? Not that i'm upset i'm just kinda shocked because you were here yesterday with Beck and..."

"I know Cat, I was there." Robbie said with a smile.

"Right, so, my break isn't until 10, but i think I can join you now if I end my break early." Cat said.

"So this is like a breakfast date?"

"Sure! You can use the term date! You can definatley use the term date!" Cat said almost immediately.

"If I didn't know any better, i'd think you liked me."

"Ha, it's good that you know better because I definately have no romantic intrest in you what so ever!" Cat said with a smile.

"Hi i'm To..."

"I believe we've met." Robbie said jokingly.

"And you are?" Tori joked back.

"Sinjin. Sinjin Van Cleef. Long time no see."

"Wow that's weird Sinjin, I thought you married that Armenian super model, why are you on a date with Cat?" Tori asked.

"It's not a date. Well it is a date, but it's not a date date." Cat explained.

"What's the difference?" Tori asked.

"If you were to go somewhere with Beck, it would be a date, but if you went somewhere with Andre, it would be date date."

"I see. I already know what you guys want to drink. I'll be right back." Tori said walking away.

"Denial is not just a river in Africa." Tori said coming back with there drinks.

"Remember, it's just a date." Cat said.

"Yeah just a date _date._" Tori said whispering the last date getting a laugh from Robbie.

"Tori."

"It's just a joke Cat, lighten up." Robbie said.

**Bade (12:30PM)**

Beck woke up groggily in Jade's bedroom, alone. He looked at the room, there weren't clothes all over the room like last night, they were folded up and put on Jade's side of the bed.

Beck got up and saw a sign attached to the door, it read:

"_Dear Beck, I'm taking MacKenzie shopping, i'll be back around 10 or 11. And about last night. It was a mistake, I don't know what came over me, but we are NOT back together Beck, you're gonna have to earn my trust, starting by telling me where you REALLY were all this time. I'll see you when I get back  
>- Jade<em>"

"Huh, sounds like a challenge."

_I know this and the last Bade part of this chapter are X-tra short, but I make up for it next chapter._

**Tandre (7:30PM)**

"Hey Tori." Andre said.

"Trina's coming over for dinner." Tori said.

"Oh great."

"Why do you say that?"

"Now I have to wait even longer." Andre said.

"Wait even longer for what?" Andre Jr. asked, walking into the living room/kitchen being followed by Adrian.

"Aunt Trina's coming over for dinner." Tori said.

"Aunt Trina is your big sister, right Mommy?" Adrian asked.

"Yup. Where are the girls?"

"Watching TV."

"Bring them out here, Trina's here."

**Cabbie (7:30PM)**

"So, you're doing a show tommorow?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, why?" Robbie asked.

"Me and Tori are off work tommorow, maybe us and the kids can come watch your show."

"Alright, I do two family friendly shows at 1:00PM and 3:00PM and I do two 16 & older shows at 5:00PM and 7:00PM."

"Maybe Tori can find a babysitter for the last two shows."

"Alright, see you there Cat."

"See ya." Cat said leaving.

"_God I love her._" Robbie thought sitting down on the couch.

**Tandre (10:30PM)**

Tori had washed all the dishes and struggled to get the kids to sleep after dinner, she went back to her bedroom.

"Andre, i'm sorry, I have a massive headache, i'm going to bed." Tori said.

"Tori, but you said..."

"I know, i'm sorry." Tori said crawling under the covers.

"But you promised." Andre protested taking the covers off of Tori.

"Look Andre, we'll just do it tommorow morning." Tori put the covers back over herself.

"I have to go to work at 5:30 tommorrow morning. Come on Tori, please?"

"Good night Andre."

"Tori." Andre said grabbing her arm.

"Andre, leave me alone."

"Tori, we haven't had sex in 8 days."

Tori didn't respond.

"Tori, I need you babe, Tori." Andre pleaded shaking her and the bed.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" Tori snapped.

Andre grabbed a pillow and went out into the living room, slamming the bedroom door.

"_We never had these problems before we had the kids._" Tori thought.

**Bade (10:45PM)**

Jade and Mackenzie brought in all 64 bags from the mini-van.

"Why did you go on a 12-hour shopping spree again?" Beck asked.

"Had to get out of the house. Beck, let's speak in private." Jade said.

Jade and Beck went into their bedroom and locked the door.

"Okay, I know that first story was complete BS. That was a play you wrote in 9th grade." Jade said.

"Okay." Beck said.

"Alright, you have 3 minutes to explain to me where you were or i'm calling you a cab and buying you a hotel room to stay in until you find somewhere else to live.

_**Cabbie's taking baby steps, Tandre's drifting apart, and Bade is... Who Knows?**_

_**Read & Review!**_


	5. Suprise Parties and Spaghetti

**Tandre (7:30AM)**

Tori walked out of her bedroom and walked through her living room, she was headed to the bathroom until she saw Andre Jr. standing in the living room, his arms crossed and a look of anger on his face.

"Good morning AJ." Tori said groggily, not noticing his anger until he didn't respond.

"AJ? What's wrong baby?" She asked kneeling down so the could be eye level with him.

"What did you do to Daddy?" AJ asked angrily.

"What?"

"Last night, I heard you yell at Daddy, and he slammed the door, and this morning he was sleeping on the couch and he wouldn't talk to me when he left for work. What. Did you do. To daddy?"

"Look AJ, you wouldn't understand."

"I HATE YOU MOMMY! YOU MADE DADDY SAD! AND YOU'RE ALWAYS BEING MEAN AND YOU'RE... DIFFERENT!" Andre Jr. yelled running off. Tori, confused by the last part of his yelling, just sighed and headed to the bathroom to take her shower.

She walked through the living room in her towel to see her son sitting on the couch, arms still crossed, still with an angry pout, she went and got dressed then came back out.

"AJ, you shouldn't say you hate someone, that's a mean word." Tori said, as sternly as she could manage.

"I hate you! I hate you Mommy! I hate you!"

"Stop it right now or else no TV for you for a week."

"I HATE YOU!"

"AJ stop, I am your mother and you need to respect me. I'm tired of your attitude and i'm not putting up with it anymore." Tori scolded.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DADDY?!" Andre Jr. screamed as Andrea walked into the room.

"AJ, go to your room right now!" Tori shouted. AJ stormed off to his room.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked sitting next to Tori.

"Daddy's sad right now because I broke a promise I made to him."

"What did you promise him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tori muttered.

"Why did you break your promise?"

"Daddy really wanted to do something with me, but I didn't feel like doing it and that made him very upset." Tori explained.

"Where is Daddy?"

"Work. He comes back at 6." Tori said as she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

"Hey Tori!" Cat said.

"Cat, come in."

"What's wrong? You seem down."

"Me and Andre are fighting." Tori said as Andrea went back into her room.

"About what?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, the kids might hear me from their rooms. What brings you here?"

"Robbie's show, do you want to go with me?" Cat asked, blushing at hearing Robbie's name, even though it came out of her own mouth.

"What time?"

"He has shows 2 family friendly shows at 1 and 3 and 2 adult shows at 5 and 7."

"Let's go to the show at 5, it gets me away from the kids and avoids Andre." Tori said calling Jade.

"Hey Jade, do you think MacKenzie can babysit tonight for 40 dollars?" Tori asked.

"No, she's... not... feeling well right now." Jade said, lying.

Tori got suspicious but decided not to look into it.

"Alright, bye Jade. Cat, I guess we're going to have to go to the 7 o'clock show." Tori sighed.

"What about Andre's sister Decatur?" Cat asked.

"PERFECT!" Tori said grabbing the phone.

**Bade (10:30AM)**

MacKenzie sat, locked in her room crying as Jade kept knocking on the door.

"MacKenzie, let's talk about this! Please!"

"NO! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO HAVE MY FATHER IN MY LIFE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN LET ME HAVE THAT!" She screamed through her pillow.

"Kenz, baby, you don't understand." Jade said. She hadn't called MacKenzie "Kenz" since she was nine.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" MacKenzie screamed.

MacKenzie thought everything was great last night, she went to bed happy, when she woke up, her mother told her that she had kicked Beck out last night, which broke MacKenzie's heart.

Jade tried to stop the tears from flowing, but she couldn't and broke down crying in the hallway. MacKenzie opened the door, seeing and hearing her mother cry for the first time in her 13 years of life. She looked down briefly with a look of pity and sorrow, then, without saying anything, she locked herself back in her room. Jade went back to her room and layed in her bed sobbing.

**Tandre/Cabbie (10:30AM)**

"Andre will be back at 6 PM. Thank you so much again Decatur!" Tori said as Cat started her car.

"No problem sis." Decatur, Andre's sister that was 2 years younger than him, smiled. When Tori and Decatur were in high school, they didn't get along because Decatur didn't like the idea of Tori stealing her older brother away from her, but as she grew up, she became closer to Tori.

Tori got in the car and Cat started driving. She saw Andre Junior run up and hug Decatur and felt dissapointed.

"So, what's up with you and Andre?" Cat asked.

"It's just...Andre and I haven't... been intimate in 9 days and it's really starting to bother him. We try to atleast do something once a week, but we've barely even cuddled."

"You guys are fighting over it?"

"Well, I promised him we'd...get intimate last night, but I had a headache and I was tired. So he kept trying to convince me and I got annoyed and yelled at him, so he slammed the door and slept on the couch."

"Oh..." Cat said. They rode in awkward scilence.

"And Andre Junior has been resenting me ever since he could talk." Tori said.

"That's weird, when he was a baby, he couldn't stand to be away from you."

"Do you think it's because..." Tori stopped talking.

Cat and Tori sat again in awkward silence.

"I can't provide an answer until you complete your question."

"Do you think it's because i'm white?" Tori asked nervously, getting a confused look from Cat.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, he's getting to that age where he is beginning to notice things he didn't before and he looks around and all of his siblings are black and Andre is black and maybe that's why he is resenting me. He has this connection with Andre that he doesn't have with me."

"If you think it's that, you need to make sure Andre talks to him about how you shouldn't not like someone just because they have a different skin color than his." Cat said, keeping her eyes on the road.

They soon pulled up in Cat's driveway as they saw Robbie getting into his car.

"HEY ROBBIE!" Cat yelled.

Robbie just waved back to Tori and Cat without saying a word, he was obviously rushing to get to his first show. Cat and Tori walked into Cat's house.

"You still flirting with Robbie?" Tommy asked, sitting in the living room.

"Shut up, you know we are just friends." Cat said walking to her room with Tori, who was laughing.

**Bade (11:30AM)**

Jade woke up, she had cried herself to sleep, when she woke up, she smelled her favorite meal. Spaghetti. She walked into the kitchen to see MacKenzie putting Spaghetti on two plates. An involuntary smile lit up Jade's face.

"Thank you so much MacKenzie, you have no idea how much this means to me." Jade said, still shuddering from her earlier crying.

MacKenzie didn't respond.

Jade sat down in the living room and MacKenzie followed her and sat next to her. They ate in silence for 10 minutes.

"What happened between you and Dad?" MacKenzie asked.

Jade slowly brought her fork to her mouth, her arm shaking, and took a bite of a meatball. She chewed, swallowed hard, then took a deep breath.

"Your father...he left to go be with another woman...nine years ago, not last night...she was his childhood crush and he left with her...and abandoned us..." Jade said, her eyes emotionless.

"Mom...i'm so sorry, I didn't know." MacKenzie said putting her arm around her.

Jade got up and went to the bathroom, upset with herself for lying to MacKenzie's face like that. She couldn't stand to tell MacKenzie the real truth that Beck had witness a murder, of a friend of his. Witnessing it drove him insanse and he became overly stressed with the idea of him and Jade rasing a child and took a self imposed exile to Hawaii and left all the money he had besides enough for a ticket there and back in his RV for Jade to find. If MacKenzie knew that Jade kicked him out for being afraid, she would never forgive her.

"You okay Mom?" MacKenzie asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Jade said, lying again.

**Cabbie (5:30PM)**

"Suprise parties are strange, because people jump up and yell the word suprise at the party. I came home and you emerged from my fucking furniture, you don't need to tell me how to feel...I don't need a hint, it's not like if you said some other emotion, I would feel that, it's not like if you yelled 'ARROGANCE!' i'd be like, 'YEAH! YEAH! YEP! OF COURSE YOU'RE THROWING ME A PARTY! BECAUSE I AM FUCKING AWESOME!'" Robbie said on stage as the crowd howled in laughter.

Tori smiled as Cat just gazed at Robbie.

"You alright Cat?"

"Yeah I was just...envisioning the story, that's all, I wasn't staring or anything." Cat responded.

"It's okay to stare honey, he is a cute one!" The older woman sitting next to Cat said as Robbie moved on to his next joke.

His set was split into two parts, the first hour was regular stand up comedy, then he was to perform 30 minutes of ventriloquism which mostly consist of his puppet Rex making jokes about manliness, his love life and implying that he is sexually inadequate.

"When a girl has a nice ass, she wears tight pants, so when people walk by, they look at her ass...that's nice, I apprechiate that...but I feel like it's a waste, since everyone's looking there, we should put important information on the butt of the pants. We should put the photos of missing children on there... A girl walks by and guys are like 'DAAAAAAAAMN!...we gotta find that boy.'" Robbie looked at Cat during the whole joke, which did not go unnoticed by Cat, who was slightly blushing.

**Tandre (6:02PM)**

Andre walked into the house to see Andre Jr. on the couch sitting with Decatur.

"Decatur, what are you doing here?" Andre asked.

"Tori called me this morning and asked me to watch the kids. She said she was going out tonight to a comedy show with Cat and said you would be here around six."

"Here's 50 dollars." Andre said holding it out to her.

"No Andre, i'm good."

"No, we pay our regular babysitter $40 Dollars for one day, take it."

"I don't want your money Andre." Decatur said smiling, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Bye!" She said waving at Andre Jr.

"Daddy!" Andre Jr. exclaimed.

"What's up?" Andre asked, sitting next to him.

"Since Mommy made you sad, I yelled at her."

Andre looked at him confused about how he knew about last night and what he knew about last night.

"You shouldn't yell at Mommy, and how did you find out?"

"I heard Mommy yell at you, and you slam the door, then you weren't sleeping in bed with Mommy and you were grumpy this morning. So I yelled at Mommy and told her I hate her so she said I can't watch TV for a week."

"You shouldn't say you hate your mother, Junior. Go ahead and watch TV, but next time, i'm not bailing you out." Andre said going to get a soda.

**Cabbie (6:35PM)**

Robbie was backstage talking to Cat and Tori after the show.

"So, how did I do?" Robbie asked.

"You were great out there!" Tori assured him.

"Y...Yeah..." Cat said looking at Robbie nervously.

"Okay guys, I have to get ready for my next show, see you guys at the resturaunt."

"See you!" They said in unison.

**Tandre (7:00PM)**

Tori walked in to see Andre and Andre Jr. watching the college basketball tournament. Andre's favorite team, the 15 seeded Florida Gulf Coast Eagles were playing the 2 seeded Georgetown Hoyas.

"AJ isn't allowed to watch TV." Tori said without looking at Andre.

"He told me that. I told him he could."

"He can't." Tori said turning off the TV.

"Yes he can." Andre said turning the TV back on.

Tori glared at Andre who looked up at Tori, his eyes defending of Andre Jr., as if he was a lioness defending her cub.

Tori stormed into her room slamming the door.

"Why is she always so mean?" Tori heard Andre Jr. ask.

"Your mother isn't mean." Andre replied.

"Florida Gulf Coast won Daddy!"

"THE FIFTEEN SEEDED FLORIDA GULF COAST HAS SHOCKED THE WORLD, UPSETTING THE GEORGETOWN HOYAS!" The announcer on the television exclaimed, Andre immediatley called Robbie to gloat about the victory.

**Cabbie/Bade (7:15PM)**

"Yeah, Beck and Tommy are all relaxing and watching the game. You guys got lucky" Robbie said into the cell phone.

"Lucky? Did you see Brett Comer and Sherwood Brown tonight?"

"Just hope you guys don't face my Gators." Beck said, loud enough for Andre to hear.

"Just watch, FGCU will beat Florida too." Andre said over the phone.

"If Florida makes it past UCLA." Tommy muttered as Beck rolled his eyes.

"See you guys." Tommy said heading home and leaving.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here." Beck said heading to the his new bedroom.

"No problem." Robbie said, he was sitting on the couch when Cat nonchalantly walked in wearing super tight, super short shorts and a yellow tank top. Robbie raised an eyebrow at Cat's outfit.

"Why are you here Cat?" Robbie said, sounding almost annoyed.

"Oh, I just came over to say hi again."

"You came over here in booty shorts and a tank top to say hi?"

"It's 90 degrees outside!"

"Alright. Goodnight Cat." Robbie said hugging her and going to bed.

"Uh...goodnight Robbie." Cat said, slightly confused, caught off guard by Robbie's brash tone.

**Tandre (10:30PM)**

After putting the girls to sleep in their room and the boys in theirs, Andre walked into his bedroom to see Tori, sitting up in bed, angry and seemingly holding back tears. Andre looked at Tori for a while, silently.

"Why did you undermine my authority out there?" Tori said, sounding like she was about to cry. Andre didn't respond for a little while, then he said.

"Sometimes, you can be hard on Junior."

"That's easy for you to say, he looks up to you, he loves you."

"He loves you too."

"No he doesn't, he hates me." Tori said crossing her arms and pouting, her eyes watering even more.

Andre didn't respond. He stood quietly for a few minutes.

"Come lay down with me Dre." Tori said, sounding slightly desperate.

"Are we having sex tonight or not?" Andre asked.

"No, we're not." Tori said, laying down.

Andre grabbed his pillow, quietly closed the door and lied down on the couch.

After 20 minutes, Tori walked into the living room to see Andre on the pull out bed in the couch, she sat on the other side of the bed.

"Andre, you've been all over me about having sex. Is it really that important to you?" Tori asked, sounding defeated.

"You made a promise Tori, and you broke it."

"I'm sorry baby, just please come back to bed, please!"

"No." Andre said putting covers over his head.

"Why are you being such a douchebag Dre?" Tori asked, getting up from the bed and going back to her room. Andre was already half asleep.

**Bade (12:30AM)**

Jade walked into the kitchen and noticed a picture of MacKenzie and Beck, 10 years ago, lying in the trash. She took it out and stared at it.

"What are you doing with that?" MacKenzie asked, coming down stairs.

"MacKenzie, you threw it away?"

"I thought he was a good guy, but you were right, he's an asshole and I never want to see him again."

"MacKenzie, don't talk about your father like that." Jade said taking the picture upstairs.

"But he abandoned us."

"MacKenzie, go to bed."

"Mom, why are you defending him all of a sudden?"

"MacKenzie, just go to bed, please." Jade begged, holding back tears.

"Not until you answer my question."

"MacKenzie, go to bed right now."

"No, answer my question."

"JUST GO TO BED!" Jade snapped, crying, her voice cracking.

MacKenzie stood frozen.

"MacKenzie, if you don't go to bed right now, i'm going to beat the living shit out of you." Jade said walking towards MacKenzie, glaring at her.

MacKenzie started backing away from Jade and walking into her room, looking intimidated and caught off guard.

Jade took a deep breath and sulked off to bed.


	6. He Dropped You Off

**Tandre (7:00AM)**

Andre woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, he looked over and saw Tori putting breakfast on the kids' plates. He got up and washed his hands.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Getting breakfast."

"This is for the kids."

"Where's our breakfast?"

"I already ate mine." Tori said, her face emotionless.

Andre stood there, looking at her in shock. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

**Bade (8:30AM)**

Jade sat up in bed, she couldn't sleep after last night. That was the worse feeling ever, being completely tired, but being physically unable to sleep. She walked over to MacKenzie's door and opened it, MacKenzie was asleep in bed. Jade lied down with MacKenzie, hugging her, which woke her up.

"Mom?" MacKenzie asked. Jade just cried, hugging MacKenzie as she layed there in confusion.

"MacKenzie...I need to tell you something." Jade said, her crying became hysterical.

"What mom?"

"...I need to tell you what really happened to your father..."

**Cabbie/Bade (9:30AM)**

"Hi, welcome to planet...Beck?" Cat asked, seeing him alone at a table.

"Good morning, Cat."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you get here?"

"Robbie dropped me off."

"He dropped you off..."

"Robbie said he didn't want to come, he said he had other things to do." Beck said, interrupting.

"Oh...okay." Cat said, feeling a bit confused and a bit upset, she walked back to the kitchen without even asking about drinks.

"Tori, come here." Cat said. Tori walked over to her.

"What's wrong Cat?" Tori asked.

"Remember how I told you that Robbie was acting weird to me last night?"

"Yeah, but you never really elaborated."

"He was acting kind of like I was annoying him or like he wasn't really that into me, and this morning he dropped off Beck and didn't even come inside to say hello."

"Maybe he's playing hard to get." Tori shrugged.

"Hard to...I'm already in love with him, why would he...guys are so stupid!" Cat said going back out to the tables. Tori stood in the kitchen, looking at her wedding ring, she stared at it for about 12 minutes until she hears a voice calling her.

"Yes?" Tori responded, seeing her manager.

"Table #5 needs a waitress."

Saying nothing, Tori walked over to table 5 as she passed Cat. At table 5, there was a married couple with 4 children. 2 boys and 2 girls.

"Hi, welcome to Planet Hollywood, I'm Tori, I'll be your server today." Tori said, trying not to stare at the couple. She did notice that the wife bared a striking resemblance to her.

"Uh, I'll take a Sprite...what do you want Andrew?...Andrew!" The wife said. The husband took off his headphones.

"What did you say Vicky?" The husband asked as Tori's eyes widened. She stood still, tapping her foot nervously.

"What do you want to drink sweetheart?"

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper." The husband said, putting the headphones.

"I want a Dr. Pepper just like you daddy!" One of the children said.

"3 kids Sprites and a kid Dr. Pepper for..."

"Andrew Junior?" Tori asked.

"Actually, his name is Jason." The wife said awkwardly.

"Oh...I'm sorry it's just that my...I have a...son like that, he just idolizes his father and he's a junior."

"How many kids do you have?" The wife asked.

"4. 2 girls and 2 boys...I'll go get your drinks." Tori said walking away as the wife sat, taken back by the weirdness of the situation. Meanwhile at the other table Cat was talking to Beck.

"So how's Robbie doing. Did Robbie say anything about me, what is he doing? Laundry? Taxes? A woman? A man?" Cat blurted out.

"Uh...he's doing fine, he didn't say anything about you or about what he's doing and I'm going to go ahead and assume he's straight Cat...Don't you have other tables to serve."

"Nope. So what's he doing tonight?"

Just then, Jade ran into the restaraunt and over to Beck's table, kissing him as the everyone looked on. She then started dragging him to the door.

"Where are we going?" Beck asked as MacKenzie appeared in the doorway.

"Home." Jade said as he and MacKenzie hugged Beck and they left together.

"BUT WHEN YOU GET YOUR STUFF FROM ROBBIE'S HOUSE, FIND OUT WHAT HE'S DOING!" Cat called out of the door. Beck ignored her.

**Cabbie (12:30PM)**

Robbie walked in and took a seat, he saw Cat.

"Hey Cat."

"Welcome to Planet Hollywood, I'm Cat, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with any drinks?" Cat said dully, as if she was reading it off of a piece of peper.

"Uh...Sprite, is everything okay Cat?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking...uh...what's your name again?"

"Danny Michaels." Robbie said. Danny was Cat's ex-boyfriend who had kissed Tori back in high school.

"You know what, I'll get Tori to bring your drinks right out for ya." Cat said, forcing a smile and walking away.

"Yeah, see you later, do you live around here?"

Cat didn't respond.

**Tandre (4:00PM)**

Tori walked into her bedroom to see Andre lying down, watching TV.

"Andre." Tori said.

Andre didn't respond. Tori locked the door, then climbed into bed with him and kissed him.

"Andre, I can still make good on that promise if you want."

Andre turned off the TV and tackled Tori, just then, they heard a knock at the door.

"Ignore it." Andre said.

"No, we have to see what they want." Tori said.

Andre went over to the door to see Andre Junior.

"Daddy, come play with me!"

"Just give me a little bit Junior."

"No! You have to hurry up because the floor in the living room turns to lava in 30 seconds." Andre Junior said as Adriana started counting from the living room.

"Then I'll carry you to safety in your room, then I'll come back here and finish...watching TV (Andre turns TV back on) then I'll play with you."

"How can you carry me to my room? You'll burn in the lava."

Andre grabbed an old pair of boots.

"These are special anti-lava boots, they'll protect me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it's worth a shot." Andre Junior said getting on Andre's back as he walked through the living room, pretending to struggle trying to walk through the imaginary lava. Tori laughed as she watched.

**Bade (5:00PM)**

Jade and Beck sat in their bedroom, alone.

"Uh...Jade?"

"Yes honey?" Jade smiled.

"All of a sudden you've been acting really weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you've just been really really nice to me lately."

"That's because I'm really happy to have you back." Jade hugged Beck with a smile that almost seemed psychotic.

"I'm happy to be back."

"We should get married."

"WHAT!?" Beck screamed, jumping off of the bed.

"I said we should get married."

"DON'T YOU THINK WE'RE RUSHING INTO THIS A BIT!?"

"Nope. Making up for lost time. Plus it would be healthier to raise Mackenzie together as husband and wife. And then you can leave me, and we'll be together until we die." Jade smiled, tilting her head.

"What the hell?"

Jade began laughing uncontrollably.

"Jade, what is going on?"

"It was a joke, I was kidding." She said in her normal voice, punching Beck in the arm.

"Oh my god, don't ever do that again." Beck said laughing.

Jade just laughed in response.

"I thought you'd gone crazy or something."

"Goodnight Beck."

"Goodnight Jade."


End file.
